Sonic Adventure: Chaos Battles
by Kentaru Z
Summary: Cinco años en el futuro! Nuevos personajes! Nuevos enemigos! y Nuevos Aliados! Todo esto ocurrira en las Chaos Battles.
1. En el inicio

Hace muchos, muchos años en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...  
Aqui regrese con mi fic Sonic Adventure: Chaos Battles, el remake de Sonic Adventure: Future of Chaos, para los que alcanzaron a conocerlo.  
El fic toma lugar cinco años en el futuro, conoceran nuevos personajes, nuevos lugares, espero lo disfruten...

Sonic Adventure: Chaos Battles

Chapter 1: En el inicio…

Durante la noche, en lo oscuro de una azotea alta, dos figures se encontraban paradas una frente a otra…

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos… -dijo la más alta.

- Al menos tres años… -respondió la otra.

Ambos sacaron dos objetos largos, que brillaban por la luz de las estrellas. Ambas figuras saltaron y sus armas chocaron en el aire…

Un erizo azul, de 20 años, abrió grande su boca, mientras bostezaba…

- Que sueño… -dijo poniendo cara de gato- creo… que fue buena idea dormir aquí –decía mientras veía a su alrededor.

Estaba sentado en el césped de un parque casi vació. Vestía una chaqueta roja, que en la parte de atrás decía con letras azules ''Sonic Speed'', también usaba un par de soap shoes rojas.

- Bueno hora de algo de ejercicio… -y sin decir mas, se puso a correr a toda velocidad por el parque.

Un zorro de 13 años caminaba por la calle hacia una tienda de refacciones, vestía una chaqueta marrón oscuro, estilo aviadores aventureros. El detalle mas llamativo del zorro, era que poseía dos largas colas. Al llegar a la tienda entro, y después de unos minutos salio, con dos bolsas llenas de lo que, para cualquier otro, seria basura, pero para el zorro era un tesoro.

El erizo corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta que de pronto paro y…

- Hola Tails –saludo con la mano al zorro de dos colas, que con alegría contesto.

- Hola Sonic ¿Que tal tu mañana? –

- Buena, muy buena – guiñando un ojo.

- Si, es bueno oírlo… -entonces el estomago del erizo produjo un ruido macabro- creo que tienes hambre –dijo el zorro, conocido como Tails, sonriendo y con una gota en la cien.

- Si –dijo el erizo también con una gota- no he comido nada en toda la mañana… -

- Ay Sonic… -reclamo Tails- ¿Cuando aprenderás que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? –

- Jeje… -los dos rieron.

Mientras caminaban pasaron por un callejón, donde vieron un grupo de muchachos con pintas punk, pateando algo.

- ¡Haber si te atreves de levantarnos la voz de nuevo, vago! –le gritaban, a lo que pateaban.

- ¡Sonic! –grito Tails, pero ya era tarde, el erizo se había lanzado contra los tipos esos, pateando a uno y tirándolo al suelo.

Mientras que el grupo iba a ver a su compañero, Sonic noto lo que golpeaban, era otro erizo, de un color rojo oscuro, con dos mechones de pelo en la frente, vestía una camisa amarilla sucia y rota, una par de guantes blancos, zapatillas azules con una línea horizontal negra, unos calcetines de diferente tamaño negros y por ultimo una capa hecha con una tela vieja, rasgada y sucia. También Sonic noto algo poco usual, este erizo tenía una cola larga. Parecía estar inconciente. Entonces Sonic noto que tenia algo colgado en la espalda, pero justo en ese momento uno de los punk lo pateo y lo tiro al piso.

- ¡Quien te crees, intento de héroe! –todos saltaron hacia Sonic, quien con un Spin Dash, los mando a volar a todos.

- ¡Cuidado Sonic! –se escucho, Tails le había gritado a Sonic, ya que uno de los punk saco una navaja y trato de apuñalar a Sonic por la espalda. Pero justo en ese momento el erizo rojo abrió los ojos y…

Lo siguiente que se vio era al punk volando por los aires, Sonic parado viendo algo que tenia delante, era el erizo rojo que se encontraba mirando en la misma dirección que Sonic. El erizo rojo sostenía una katana, en su mano derecha. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, con la pierna derecha hacia delante flexionada, y la pierna izquierda extendida hacia tras, el brazo izquierdo frente al pecho y el brazo derecho extendido. Tails noto los ojos del erizo rojo, eran amarillos profundos. En eso el erizo rojo se paro derecho, y sin voltear hacia Sonic o Tails, guardo su katana en la funda que tenia colgada en su espalda y en el momento en que esta hizo el sonido de que ya entro completa, el erizo rojo callo desmayado.

- Interesante arma… -decía Tails, quien observaba la katana del erizo rojo.

Tenía un trabajo de herrería muy bueno, el mango estaba cubierto con tela café y no tenia guarnición. La punta de abajo del mango era de metal. Tails paso su dedo por el filo y…

- Ouch… -se miro el dedo, del cual corría una gotita de sangre- tiene un filo increíble… y aun así, el muchacho que recibió el golpe, solo tenia un fuerte impacto, nada mas… -

- ¿Y eso que? Pudo golpearlo con el lado que no tiene filo… -opino Sonic, quien curaba los moretones del erizo rojo.

- No… yo vi su pose, antes de guardar el arma… ataco con el lado con filo… -Tails guardo la katana en su funda- solo un guerrero con una gran maestría, podría realizar un ataque así… -

- No parece tener más de 15 o 16 años… -

- Pero aun así… como consiguió un arma tan buena… -

- Pues cuando despierte… lo sabremos… -

- Ok… iré a preparar el desayuno –Tails se retiro.

Después de unos minutos…

- ¡Esta listo! -

- Muy bien –Sonic camino hacia el comedor, mientras un delicioso aroma cubría toda la sala de estar… entonces el aroma llego a las narices del erizo rojo, las cuales reaccionaron abriendo los ojos del erizo.

- Prepare unos huevos, pan tostado y… -pero Tails, siendo interrumpido…

- ¡COMIDA! –grito el erizo rojo, saltado sobre Sonic, quien aun no llegaba ni a la mesa y cayendo en una silla, mientras comenzaba a devorar el desayuno que preparo Tails- ¡Gracias por la comida! –dijo en forma de oración, antes de seguir comiendo.

Tails y Sonic se le quedaron mirando…

- Nunca había visto tal apetito… -dijo Tails con los ojos reducidos a dos puntos.

- Si… -agrego Sonic con la misma cara.

End of Chapter 1.

Wow! Quien sera este nuevo personaje... lo descubriran en el siguiente episodio! Dejen Reviews **xD**  
Nos vemos!


	2. El Torneo Misterioso…

Bueno solo tres reviews... que tacaños... pero gracias a quienes leyeron  
Eh aqui el segundo capitulo, en el cual tambien presento un nuevo personaje, espero lo disfruten nos vemos, al final!

Chapter 2: El Torneo Misterioso…

El erizo rojo tenia un enorme bulto, como panza y parecía haberse comido todo lo de la mesa.

- Espero la comida haya sido…- decía Tails con una gran gota- de tu agrado… -

- ¡Vaya que si! –dijo que si poniéndose de pie, el bulto había desaparecido.

- Vaya, ya bajo de peso –dijo Sonic con otra gota.

- Espero no haberles incomodado –dijo haciendo una reverencia japonesa- pero no comía hace semanas… -dijo poniéndose recto.

- Si… no lo habíamos notado… -dijo Sonic con sarcasmo.

- Pero bueno ¿Como te llamas amigo? –pregunto Tails, poniéndose mas serio.

- Soy Phanto… -dijo, mientras se apuntaba con el dedo pulgar.

- Phanto… que nombre mas raro… -dijo Sonic suspirando.

- Si la verdad ¿No? –dijo Phanto sonriendo.

- ¿Que te trajo a la buena Station Square? –consulto Tails.

- Digamos que el viento me trajo –

- Que filosófico… -opino Tails.

Los tres no hablaron más, Tails le ofreció a Phanto que se bañara y que el pondría su ropa a lavar. Phanto acepto, pero que no le lavara su capa, Tails no entiendo porque, pero acepto. A la mitad de la tarde la ropa de Phanto ya estaba seca, el se la puso y se alisto para partir.

- Bueno Tails, Sonic… -empezando a hablar- fue un placer conocernos, espero nos veamos algún otro día –dándose vuelta se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla volteo la cabeza para decir- gracias por todo, en especial por la comida -dicho eso, se fue.

- Espera si querías podías… -pero ya se había cerrado la puerta- quedarte… -dijo Tails con sus ojos reducidos a dos puntos- bueno, no era un mal sujeto… aunque casi me deja sin comida… -

- Mas bien te dejo sin comida… -decía Sonic con una gota, mientras le pasaba una nota- la encontré en la puerta del refrigerador… -

- Veamos… -la nota decía ''¡Gracias por la comida! Te robe un par de cosas de la nevera, algún día te las devuelvo.'' La carta estaba firmada por Phanto- bueno… -comenzó Tails con una gota- igual ya tenia que ir a comprar mas comida al Supermercado… -

- Con mas huéspedes así… quedaras en la miseria… -Sonic miro el reloj de la sala- ups… ¡Se me hizo tarde! –grito, Tails miro el reloj.

- Es cierto, hoy te ibas a juntar con Amy… prometiste llevarla a bailar… -

- Si, bueno amigo, nos vemos –Sonic abrió la puerta- adiós –

- Adiós Sonic, cuídate –dijo Tails, mientras el erizo azul cerraba la puerta.

Sonic corría por la calle en dirección a la casa de Amy, cuando decidió tomar un atajo y se metió en la zona centro. Mientras corría se cruzo con un grupo de gente muy extraña, estaban a la puerta de un edificio viejo, muy viejo que había sido abandonado hacia muchos años. Unos eran altos y musculosos, otros se veían pequeños, pero se notaba que portaban armas, no entendía de donde habían salido.

- Jeje… el torneo estará muy bueno… -escucho detrás suyo, era un hombre bajo con smoking negro que hablaba por otro mas alta que también vestía uno, solo que gris.

- Las apuestas subirán mucho este día… las bandas centrales hicieron una buena decisión al trasladarse aquí, a Station Square… -

Sonic solo logro escuchar eso¿bandas centrales¿torneo¿apuestas? No tenia mucho tiempo para seguir hay, así que simplemente siguió su camino.

Ya era de noche, y un erizo oscuro caminaba por esas calles, usaba unas zapatillas que parecían muy avanzadas, además usaba una chaqueta larga negra. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de esta. El erizo se veía muy rudo y serio. Mientras caminaba noto mucho ruido en el viejo edificio, así que entro, dentro parecía nuevo, estaba limpio, había luz, entonces un gran hombre se le acerco.

- Oiga¿viene a ver el torneo o a participar en el? –le pregunto con una voz bruta y torpe.

- Humph… vengo a ver… -dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Entonces pase por hay… -dijo indicándole una puerta- si quiere hacer apuestas hágalas antes de que inicie la pelea… -

El erizo negro camino por los pasillos, y llego a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con un sótano, al entrar noto que lo habían vuelto un gran estadio subterráneo. En el centro había una especie de cuadrilátero, pero sin cuerdas y su piso estaba hecho con bloques de cemento. Entonces camino hasta una silla en las gradas y se quedo observando.

- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro torneo! –escucho por los altavoces, estaba hablando un hombre de smoking negro, en medio del cuadrilátero- Como saben las reglas son simples, es un combate a muerte, los combatientes pueden usar lo que quieran, con la excepción armas de fuego. El primero en derribar al otro o matarlo, es el ganador -

- Humph… que tontería… -susurro Shadow, cruzándose de brazos.

- En la esquina roja tenemos al terror del cuadrilátero, capaz de comerse una vaca asada en una hora… -empezó a decir el anunciador- ¡eeeeeel Glotón! –dijo apuntando con su mano, a un hombre enorme con grandes músculos, con una enorme sonrisa, además era calvo. El publico exploto con un gran aplauso.

- ¡Si! –grito el hombre.

- Aposte todo mi dinero a el… -escucho Shadow a unos asientos mas allá de el- dicen que es capaz de romperle la espalda a alguien de una patada –después de oírlos, Shadow volvió a prestar atención al cuadrilátero.

- Y en la esquina azul, un guerrero que se ha caracterizado por derribar a quien enfrenta sin siquiera sudar, se dice que es mas rápido que la luz, cuando tiene su arma en sus manos… –y el anunciador apunto a la figura en la otra esquina- ¡Jerry Blackstorm! –todo el publico comenzó a abuchearlo y Shadow lo miro mas detenidamente.

Era un erizo, rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos, tenía un par de dreadlocks por cada lado de su cabeza, tenía un par de líneas negras en su púa central. Vestía una camiseta manga corta, blanca, con una línea negra en la mitad del torso y de las mangas, usaba guantes blancos con mangas negras. Usaba zapatillas verde oscuro, con una línea vertical blanca, la punta de las zapatillas era negra y usaba calcetines negros. También le colgaba algo del lado izquierdo de la cintura, pero Shadow no logra ver bien que era.

- ¡Que comience la batalla! –grito el anunciador saliendo del cuadrilátero.

Entonces el Glotón corrió hacia Jerry, el cual se inclino, con su pierna izquierda delante flexionada y su pierna derecha extendida, sujeto lo que tenia colgando con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha sujeto la punta.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al Glotón tirado en el suelo atrás de Jerry, toda la sala tenía un silencio sepulcral… Jerry estaba inclinado hacia delante, con la pierna derecha hacia delante flexionada, y la pierna izquierda extendida hacia tras, la mano izquierda aun sujetando lo que tenia colgado y el brazo derecho extendido. Shadow entonces noto lo que traía, su mano izquierda sujetaba una funda de espada, y su mano derecha sujetaba una katana.

Unos segundos después el publico exploto en un gran aplauso. Jerry se paro derecho, envaino su arma y dándose vuelta, hizo una reverencia hacia el Glotón. Para luego salir de la sala.

- ¿Lograste ver lo que hizo? –se preguntaban los mismos tipos que Shadow había escuchado con anterioridad.

- No y ¿tu? –el otro también lo negó.

Shadow si había logrado ver lo que hizo y en eso se vino a su mente…

Flashback:

El Glotón corría hacia Jerry y este adopto su pose, el segundo que el Glotón llego al alcance de la espada, Jerry hizo su moviendo, sin soltar la funda, saco la espada realizando un corte diagonal en el torso del Glotón, todo esto, mientras su movía dando un paso, poniendo primero la pierna derecha y luego la izquierda. El Glotón voló por los aires luego del golpe y cayendo finalmente al suelo…

Fin del Flashback.

Luego de esa pelea vino otra, pero no fue tan impresionante, así que Shadow simplemente salio. Al salir se dio cuenta de que el erizo Jerry estaba saliendo también. Se cruzo con el en la puerta de salio, pero ninguno dijo nada, mientras que Jerry se fue a la derecha, Shadow a la izquierda, solo volteo una vez, para ver al enigmático guerrero alejarse en la noche.

End of Chapter 2.

¡Wow! Que inesperado es todo esto, bandas centrales, torneos, y ahora un nuevo misterioso erizo del cual solo sabemos el nombre... que pasara luego?  
Pues esperen hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejen Reviews, please


End file.
